Untitled Fluff
by Potato Maiden
Summary: Everyone needs to get away for a while. Why can't a magic knight go where she can be at her calmest? [Fluff] [One-Shot]


A/n: After reading _Tears of the Sea_ by **Candyland** I felt like writing a fluff. So here is your fluff :Runs off to write fluff:

**Disclaimer:** In honor of the fluff, I have an announcement. I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth or any of its characters. Unless they are not familiar to you, I own them. Or I have a weird mind. Anyways...

**Untitled Fluff**

She breathed in the scent of the ocean around her. It was always peaceful. A light sea breeze lifted up a few strands of her hair and blew them in her face. She looked over to her friends, they were building a sand castle, which looked remarkably like the Cephiran palace.

"Miss Umi," came the soft voice of her friend, "would you like to join us?" Umi looked over at Fuu and shook her head gently.

"No thanks, Fuu, not right now." came the water knight's reply. Fuu nodded and went back over to Hikaru, who was now constructing a giant sand Mokona.

Behind the magic knight, the soft sound of footsteps on sand were coming closer. Umi pulled her knees to her chest as she rested her chin on them. Mild thoughts ran through her head about the carefree days she had, to the days of saving Cephiro multiple times and then back to her carefree times in Cephiro. A hand tapped at the knight's shoulder. She gave a slight jump and looked behind her. There stood Ascot.

"C-can I sit down with you, Umi?" he asked, a pink tinge on his face. Umi nodded silently. The palu sat by the knight and took a varying position of hers.

"What's wrong Umi?" he asked. Umi shook her head, then sighed. There was something wrong with her, she just didn't want to say anything about it. And Ascot, being the summoner he was, knew something was wrong with his friend, his crush. "You're lying," the palu managed to say. Umi looked up at him shocked.

"..." was Umi's reply. Her aquamarine eyes stared out to the ocean for another moment before she turned to Ascot.

"I...don't want to go. It's always so peaceful here, I want to live here, in the sea, or by it at least." She frowned. Ascot suppressed a small laugh and looked at the girl.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to stay. Sometimes I want to go into the Forest of Silence, or to Windam's Shrine. The palace gets suffocating after awhile." said Ascot quietly. Umi gave a soft smile and looked back out to the ocean.

"Thanks, Ascot. You're a great person to talk to." With that said, Umi stood up and began walking toward the water. As soon as she hit the surf, she plopped herself down once more.

After about half an hour, Umi stood up again and made some weird movements, pretty soon, a few thick, dark brown blobs came from her shorts. Ascot blinked, he wasn't sure what had happened. Did Umi just go to the bathroom on the beach or did she get the sand out of her shorts?

Umi began walking again, pretty soon, the water was up to her shoulders. She took a deep breath and dived under the water.

"Umi!" Ascot cried in shock. Fuu and Hikaru looked up from their sand mashins.

**S**

**S**

**S**

**s**

Umi opened her eyes and looked around. She let out a small gasp at the world she was in. The water was even more beautiful then looking at it from the beach. It was so clear. Umi swan further down to look at some sea shells and fish like creatures that seemed to wink at her.

After what seemed like ages, Umi came to a familiar looking platform. The knight of water placed to elegant feet on the floor and looked around. The shrine looked so very different from this angle, considering Umi wasn't in a state of hypnosis. She took a few steps and looked at the marble pillars and carvings of the rune god.

_Magic Knight, I see you've found my shrine. _came the booming voice of Selece. Umi merely nodded, transfixed by the statues and the floors. She sat down gracefully on one of the tiles and ran her fingers over it.

"It's beautiful, it reminds me a little of my house back in my world, but it's just so beautiful..." Umi whispered. She stood up and wandered around a little bit more before making it to the great doors that housed the beast god, where she had first met the him, and the rune god. Where she and the other two knights were one step closer to saving Cephiro for the first time. She walked into the shrine where the great statue of the dragon resided. Umi walked up to it and carefully touched a wing. The eyes of the dragon flashed a brief blue then went back to its solid, empty look.

_Your friends are calling you magic knight...they seem worried. _Selece said after a moment of silence. Umi nodded once again and left the shrine quietly. She did a mini dive back into the water and closed her eyes, letting herself float up to the surface as a darkness surrounded her.

**S**

**S**

**S**

**s**

When the three watching the water fearfully saw their friend float up to the surface with her eyes closed, it dawned on them. Umi may be dead.

"UMI!" The three cried rushing toward where the knight was lying...

**S**

**S**

**S**

**s**

The magic knight opened an eye and looked around at her surroundings. She sat up and coughed. To much water was in her lungs, and it wanted out.

"Umi! We thought you were dead. Windam and Rayearth told us that you were merely unconscious. You scared the living daylights out of us!" Hikaru said in a rushed manner. Umi looked at the red head warily and smiled.

About two minutes later, Umi was back out on the beach, her friends beside her making sure she wouldn't do whatever she did again. Umi sighed once more as all but Ascot left her alone.

"I'm fine, Ascot, _really_." she said after about the fifth time Ascot had walked around her. Ascot gave a defeated sigh and plopped down next to Umi.

"We were really worried Umi, we thought you were dead, or dying." Umi giggled. She placed a thin, elegant finger on his lips to shush him.

"I'm fine. No damage was done. Well, not a lot anyway." she said. In a quick movement, Ascot turned a bright red as Umi leaned against his shoulder, with her eyes closed.

"U-umi..." he began. He looked down and saw that her breathing has slowed down to that of someone napping. He looked out into the ocean and pondered.

_Where did she go down there? Why did she go? How was she able to breathe for that long?_

A small grunt came from Umi as she sat upright.

"Sorry, Ascot. I didn't mean to do that." She said blushing slightly.

"Umi, where did you go down there?" asked Ascot suddenly. Umi looked up at him, then back to the water. Her face was devoid of any emotion and her voice was monotonous.

"I went to the shrine. I felt a calling to go there, to go think. It's beautiful down there. It was so quiet... it gave me time to think. To just explore aimlessly without looking stupid. I felt comfortable there." Umi said quietly. Ascot nodded.

"I remember going there to destroy you guys the first time you came. It was eerie. But it was just different, just enough to keep my nerves down about meeting the infamous magic knights and maybe killing them." said Ascot. Umi looked down, eyes soft.

"When I was coming back up, I just let the sea take me back. I didn't mean to worry you like that... it just... was a feeling I had. Gomen." she muttered. Ascot placed an arm around the girl's shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

"It's not your fault. Sometimes I go back to where Caldina and I stayed when we were working for Zagato, it's so quiet there now. Nobody has touched it. I still remember what you told me about not wanting my friends hurt. And when you went in the water, I thought you were trying something..." Umi smiled. She snuggled a little closer to Ascot and looked up into his bangs.

"I never get to see your eyes. How come?" she asked. Ascot looked away blushing.

"I don't know." he said finally after a long silence. Umi smirked softly and brushed away his bangs. She leaned upward toward his face and smelt his bangs.

"Have you been using my shampoo?" she asked, sniffing his hair again. Ascot shook his head. Umi gave a small giggle as she once again leaned upwards. Ascot, upon impulse kissed her lightly. Both people looked away blushing.

"You have been using my shampoo!" she said pointing an accusing finger at the summoner. Ascot stared at Umi. She apparently had lost her marbles. A small giggle escaped her lips as she began to tickle Ascot, which ended up in a winning tickle fight for her, eventually landing herself on top of the boy. Both blushed fire engine red before Umi scrambled off of him. Umi looked away as Ascot's fingers brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Umi looked up at the palu, who was obviously nervous, she planted a soft kiss on his lips before getting up and heading toward the castle. Ascot on the other hand was frozen to his spot, blushing even more red then before, if that was possible.

**-END**

A/n: And there is your pointless fluff. And the whole part about Umi's brown blobs was sand. That actually happens if you sit there long enough, wet sang gets built up in your shorts, so you try and get it out, and sometimes, it looks like you pooed on the beach. Review!


End file.
